In modern automobiles space, whether it be within the passenger compartment or vehicle trunk, is often at a premium. In order to maximize the utilization of such space, it has become desirable in many instances to have a multi-piece jack handle that may be easily stored in an inconspicuous space and that can be both readily assembled for use and readily disassembled following use for subsequent out-of-the-way storage. Also, it is highly desirable to keep manufacturing costs of the desired jack handle to a minimum.
Multi-piece jack handles have been generally known since as early as the issuance of U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,161 issued in the name of Wagner for a folding jack handle invention and of the granting of U.S. Pat. No. 1,510,345 to Robertson. See also U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,496 issued to Knauff for an analogous folding street wrench.
Additional issued patents disclosing multi-piece handles but for use in other applications include U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,278 issued in the name of Tomm and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,345 granted to O'Donnell. For another jack handle disclosure see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,389 granted to Engel et al.
We have discovered that such objectives can be achieved through the use of a novel construction for a multi-piece, automobile jack handle in those applications where the jack handle is utilized to primarily input torquing forces and moments to the jack.